Gangs of Kingdom Hearts High
by Ldrmas
Summary: Kingdom Hearts High, split by two gangs that are at war for domiance. Axel and the Badheart Boys. Roxas and the Blackened Hearts. What will it take for them to be together. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Cast

Cast

Blackened Hearts

Riku - Leader

Roxas - Riku's unhappy boyfriend

Sora

Hayner

Cloud

Leon - Owns Cloud

Seifer

Yuffie - Seifer's girlfriend

Zack - Second in command

Pence

Olette - Pence's girlfriend

Badheart Boys

Saix - Leader

Demyx - Saix's boyfriend

Auron

Xaldin

Axel - Second in command

Marluxia

Xigbar - Belongs to Xaldin

Reno

Luxord

Zexion - Leaxeus's boyfriend

Leaxeus


	2. Chapter I

Hello Everyone.  
This is pretty popular on DA so I just wanted to put it up here too. I hope you enjoy! Summery at the end.

* * *

Chapter I

Just Don't Forget...

There are two main gangs that rule the hallways of Kingdom Hearts High. If you are not with them, then you're against them. It's as simple as that. Now I know your thinking 'gang' well the principle should take care of it, right? Well, the thing is that these two gangs have been going on for so long, that the principle only sees these gangs as what you might 'clubs'. Two clubs that fight for dominance over the school.

No, there has never been a major war between these two but still all the students wait. Wait for the day they will either be ruled by the Blackened Hearts or the Badheart Boys.

The fiery redhead leaned back against the metal locker with his arms folded and gaze never moving from once they laid upon. His famous smile that never failed to send the girls to their knees widened across his face as the warmth of a new sensation flowed through him. A tall blonde emerged from the crowds and came to the locker next to the fiery teen.

"Hey, Axel. What's up?" He asked as he began to undo his lock and that cute innocent look of his was plastered all over his face. When the blonde's locker finally agreed and was swung open, he focused on the notebooks inside for a moment before turning to his partner.

"Axel? Axel, hello anyone home?" He asked as he waved his hand's in the gang member's face. Noiticing that wasn't working, he sighed and followed the gaze of the redhead. A gasp escaped him when his eyes laid upon a small spiky blond, who was fumbling with his locker.

Axel let out an immense groan as his back was all the sudden pushed back into the locker and a certain blonde was looking at him with a stern look.

"Demyx, what the hell was that for?" Axe sneered as he, for the first time, acknowledged his partner.

"You know damn well why the hell I did it. You can not have him. Period."

"Dem, I think you have too much chlorine…"

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT! You know what the hell I'm talking about, so drop it. I know those eyes of yours anywhere. Those are your lovy dovy eyes. Well, guess what Axel, you and him will absolutely and positively never be. You and I both know who he's with and it's not and will never be you, Axe. So right now drop it and forget him." The getting angry blonde explained loudly, making sure that he made himself crystal clear.

"Demyx, you defiantly need to stop swallowing so much pool water. I have no idea what your talking about, so if you'll excuse me." The pyro stated calmly before he gazed back over at the blonde, who thankfully was still there. His face was then blooming with pain after a wide spread hand slammed across his cheek.

"Move it, mister." Demyx urged as his hands took a hold of the redhead's shoulders and shoved him down the hall towards their next class. He was so thankful that they had that class together.

As soon as the two members had left the scene, Roxas closed his locker and sighed happily. He was glad that he was able to organize his locker in the time that he had before the next bell. He then turned and jumped back against the locker as dark deep blue eyes gazed at him longingly.

"Riku…" Roxas whispered softly as he pressed his back closer against the cold metal behind him. He shivered when the long silvered haired teen placed his pale finger under his chin and smiled, lustfully. Riku then leaned in closer and breathed in the aroma of the beautiful boy before him.

"Hey there, my love." The gang leader cooed sweetly as his smile turned into a grin. He leaned ever so closer and began to lick along the blonde's neck.

"Riku, please, not today. Please…" Rox whimpered as he shook from the fact that Riku was this close to him.

"Why should I? I haven't shown you how much I love you today." The silvered haired boy smirked as his hand went towards the boy's pants.

"Riku, please, stop. I'm not in the mood today. Please, let me go. I'm gonna be late for class. Please, stop…" The blonde mate begged as Riku's hand went down his blue jeans. After the leader heard this, his other hand took a hold of the blonde's cheek and kissed him passionately. His tongue exploring the deep hot cavern.

Roxas only gasped when Riku finally pulled back and took his chin into his palm. He was then pulled close and shivers ran down his spine as the leader exhaled into his hair.

"Just don't you forget who you belong to." He heard the silver haired leader sneer and watched him turn before leaving him against the locker. He sighed and held on tightly to the books that were in his arms. He then rushed down the hall and to his classroom just as the late bell rang out in his ears.

TBC....

* * *

Heheheheh I've hoped you enjoyed! XD  
This story will be AkuRoku but it starts off with RikRoku.. That's right, Axel has to fight for what he wants but a certain leader won't be happy about this. And please don't say I hate Riku, cause truthfully I have nothing agisant Riku, it's just at the time I was typing this he seemed the best bad guy.  
Please R&R so I know what you think.  
~Love ya!


	3. Chapter II

Here you guys go.  
I hope you enjoy it. XD

* * *

Chapter II

I'm not going to war, PERIOD!

The school bell rang for the millionth time that day and the thousands of students headed to either of the lunch area's. The cafeteria or the court yard. The thing that was known to everyone about these places was who owned what. And either one you went to showed how you stood in the eyes of each gang. A friend or foe.

Axel sat on top of a cafeteria table and chewed happily on his bread roll as he gazed out the long windows at a certain blonde who stood beyond them. He then suddenly doubled over and brought a hand to the back of his head after a cupped hand smacked across his skull.

"Jeez, Saix, what the hell?" He snorted as his hand rubbed the aching spot under his spikes.

"Stop looking at him or I swear I'll remove you from your rank." The blunette sneered as he seated himself in a chair below the flurry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Saix."

"Don't act like you're an idiot around me Axel. You can not have him and I promise you that it will never happen. So right now, drop it and forget him."

"Hmph. Listen here, Sailor Moon, I have no idea what your talking about and just because you're my big step brother doesn't mean I take orders from you. Got that memorized?" The fiery redhead smirked after he brought his finger to his eyebrow and winked. If you were to listen quietly, in the background you could just hear a few girls faint and squeal. The leader just smirked and took a sip of his drink before setting it against the table.

"Yes, you do take orders from me, since I am the leader of this gang and you are just merely second in command. Plus I will whoop your ass at any point if you disobey me, so eat your lunch and shut up." Saix explained calmly, yet it wasn't hard to hear the anger in his voice.

"Fine, whatever." The younger brother sighed and bit into his roll again. He suddenly swallowed and began to stutter.

"Wait a minute, how do you even know who I'm looking at, anyway."

"….News spread, my brother, news spread." Was all the pyro heard as a response and looked at his sibling curiously. It took him a moment but……

"DEMYX, GET OVER HERE! I'm gonna kill you." He shouted and noticed that the blonde was standing right behind him.

"What? I had to tell someone. You wouldn't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to your brother." The Nocturne whined as he too took a seat in a chair.

"Hey, he's just my step brother. He's nothing to me and never will be. But he's not going to be worth anything to you, because your are going to be killed in a few seconds." Axel hissed as he leaned closer to the blonde, making him jump out his chair.

"Well, he should mean something to you. And you can't touch me cause he will just kill you." Dem shouted even though he continued to back away out of the mad teen's grip.

"I don't care if he kills me. I just want to see you wasting at my…."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Reno interrupted before he set his bag on the table and smiled.

"Shut Up!" The blonde and the redhead sneered before turning back to each other with electric sparks surrounding them.

"ENOUGH! Both of you shut up and eat your lunch." Saix hissed loudly as his eyes began to turn a slight red color.

"Hey Sailor Moon, who asked you…AAAAHHHHHAAAA." Axel bite his lower lip and held in the scream as much as he could after Saix's fist crushed his foot with as much force as he could muster, which was a lot.

"God dammit Saix, I have to use this foot later. God…. Ahhhh …you….you….ahhhh."

"Indeed. Now let me make this very clear." The blunette sneered as he took a hold of Axel's shirt collar and pulled him a mere three inches from his face.

"We have avoided a war with the Blackened Hearts for quite some many years now. I'm not going to bother telling how many years that has been. But let me make myself crystal clear. I am not going to war Over a BOY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Saix roared as Axe gazed at his reflection in his brother's fangs.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." The pyro whimpered as he clutched his foot tighter and held in a groan.

"Good. Demyx get him to the nurse and…..on second thought, Reno you take him to the nurse and get her to heal that foot and Demyx you get over here. God, I have a headache."

"Okay, yes sir. Come on, Ax." Reno stuttered before he helped the redhead off the table and to the main office. The sitarist came over and wrapped his arms around the leader's neck. He then rubbed his cheek against other's and smiled.

"Aww, poor Saixy, are you okay?" He cooed sweetly to his Lunar love.

"No, but…" Saix then took the dirty blonde's chin in his palm and kissed him lightly across the lips. "Mmm, now I feel better. Thank you, baby." He purred and brushed his cheek against the musician's, making him giggle.

TBC….

* * *

I hope you guys like SaiDem. I think they're rather cute together. heehehh Anyway I hope you enjoy and please R&R.  
~Love ya guys!


	4. Chapter III

Hey guys  
Remember I don't own anything except the idea for the story, thanks and enjoy! And sorry that this is soo short! T.T I didn't mean to make it like this!

* * *

Chapter III

Uh oh....

Out in the courtyard, the small blonde eyed the redhead that was being helped out of the cafeteria until his gaze was forced back to look at the silver haired leader. Roxas had forgotten that he was pinned up against the brick wall with Riku above him and about half the members of the gang surrounding them.

"What were you looking at? You should only be looking at me." Riku sneered as he pushed back a spike from his lover's face.

"Oh sorry, Riku…I was just thinking." The blonde said weakly and kept his eyes on Riku. The said leader then leaned forward and deeply claimed the boys lips, sinking in his tongue even deeper. Roxas moaned for air, but Riku wouldn't let him go as his hand slid once again for his pants. His hand was about to slid in, but one of the gang members called for the silvered haired teen.

"What, can't you see I'm busy, Zack." Riku hissed, usually the members knew well enough to not disturb Riku when he was doing something like he was, but Zack was different. He wasn't afraid of Riku and was compassionate towards the blonde mate.

"Sorry, but it's important. I need you to go over these papers about the territories and the status on the Badheart Boys." Yes, it was extremely critical, but usual for each gang to keep up with the status of the other. In one swift time of not doing so, the other gang could take over a whole new territory or gained new things or something like that.

Riku eyed the second in command for a mere seconds before turning back to Roxas. He kissed him deeply again, but this time shorter. He brought his hands to his sides and sighed.

"Sorry, Rox, I'll have to continue later." He added before he seated himself on the concrete block next to Zack and starred down at the papers.

Roxas leaned against the wall and sighed, relieved. He gazed at the other members who were with the ones they loved. Pence was holding Olette's hand and the both of them blushing slightly. Hmph, newbie's. Leon was wrapped around Cloud, the two smiling and kissing from time to time. Seifer played with Yuffie's hair, making her giggle and she would kiss him on the cheek, gesturing for him to continue.

He smiled at how happy they looked and leaned further against the wall. He could hear the girls that were somewhat near the gang giggle and look take quick glances of him out of the corners of their eyes. He then heard the bell and quickly picked up his bag and headed for his next class before Riku could even look up at him.

The poor blonde was breaking inside. He hated seeing all these people who were happily in love around him. He hated it. Each new couple that was just smiling made him sick. This was too much for him. Sure he was happy with Riku sometimes, but the silver teen was getting worse.

Roxas just ran blindly until his cheek smashed against something and he fell back against floor. His books and papers went scattering, but he only heard someone grumble.

Axel scolded as he quickly jumped up to his foot, careful with his still aching other foot, and brought out his lighter, ready to punish who ever just dared to run into him. The small flame of the pyro's weapon went out when Axe realized it was the kid. The kid he had been starring at and thinking about all day. The world froze when he realized that Roxas was right below him.

Roxas looked up at the redhead briefly before started collecting his books and papers. He stood up with the now crinkled pages in hand and again looked at the redhead.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was…go…."

"ROXAS! ROXAS, where are you? Come here. Now! ROXAS?!" The two boys heard someone call, but Axe noticed that Roxas suddenly began to shake and looked terrified.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go…" Roxas whispered and turned in the direction away from the voice, soon taking off. Axe ran after him and grabbed his hand gently before gazing down at him.

"Follow me." The redhead said and pulled the blonde out of sight down a new hallway, only milliseconds before Riku came around the corner and growled at the now empty hallway.

Axel made all sorts of turns and ran down different halls that Roxas was wondering if he even knew where he was going. He had never seen half of these halls before and completely oblivious on where he was or why this redhead was helping.

The fiery teen suddenly ran into a stair way but stopped at a door hidden in the shadows underneath the black staircase. Axe fumbled with a small key and shoved it in the lock of the pine door. He opened the door and pulled the blonde in before slamming the door shut and locked it.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you all have fun reading it.

A certain someone is in trouble with a very easily angered blue haired leader. Tsk Tsk. What will happen when Saix finds out about this? Please Review.


	5. Chapter IV

Hey everyone. Whoot! Two updates in one day that's.....not a really big accoplish for me is it. ^^; no I guess not. Anyway, remember I don't own anything. Enjoy. Sorry it's another short chappy!

* * *

Chapter IV

Mi qasa so qasa...I think

"I can't see." Roxas mumbled as he reached out in front of him in the pitch dark room.

"Hang on, just a sec." He heard the redhead say and squinted his eyes as the lights flickered on, bringing the room to life.

"I think we lost him, we'll rest here for a minute then I'll take you to your class." Axe said as he plopped down on the couch in the back of the room and sighed. This room was seriously cool. It was as big as a good size classroom, but was decked out with all kinds of teen stuff, like a play station, a small fridge, three couches and other stuff.

"What is this place?" Rox squeaked as he remained where he stood and held onto his books tighter.

"Oh, this is our gangs meeting and club room. Each one of us has a key, we come here for meetings or when we want to skip class and stuff like that. By the way make yourself at home, you wanna drink?" The pyro exclaimed and pointed a thumb to the fridge.

"Ahh no, I'm good." The blonde replied as he slumped into the bean bag chair next to him. He already registered that he was sooo dead when he returned to the gang. He was in enemy territory and worse, he was with the enemy.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized? And you're Roxas, right?" The fiery teen smirked before he took a swig of orange soda pop that he had gotten from the fridge.

"Yeah."

"Well, nice to meet ya, so tell me. Why were you running from mister silver hair back there?"

"Uhh….I….I just ….." Roxas did all he could to keep his tears from pouring from his eyes. The two of them suddenly jumped as they heard the door jiggle with a key being pushed into it on the other side.

"Crap, hide." Axe ordered and showed Roxas a spot near the couch to hide in. The blonde quickly jumped and scooted in the spot just in time before the door was pushed open by a very angry Marluxia.

"Mar, what are you doing here?" The redhead asked curiously before he took another swig of his drink and stood in front of where Roxas was hiding in.

"First off, if that's the last of the orange soda, I'm gonna kill you. Second off, I left my blade kit in here and I need it. Coach surprised us with a target practice today and my scythe is incredibly dull. Where the hell is it?" The flower boy screamed as he tore apart the club room for his kit, not having much luck.

Inside the small space where Roxas hid, he noticed that right next to him was a small white box with the words 'Blade Kit. Guarantee to keep your blades so sharp that you can cut through some one or something in five seconds flat.' Rox cursed and began to shake as he heard the member step closer.

"Dammit Axel, help me find it. Coach is gonna be pissed if I don't come back soon. Help me." The pinked haired student urged before he ran to the couches and began to tear those apart. To make matters worse, Reno entered the room with that stupid smile on his face.

"Marluxia, what are you doing? Hey there, Sexy." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around Axel's waist and pulled the fiery teen away from the door. Axel pinched his hand and kept a hold of it until the said hand was back against it's owners waist.

"Reno, please, tell me you've seen my blade kit?" Marluxia begged as he turned to the two redheads and looked like he was about to cry.

"Yeah, I saw it earlier this morning in the storage closet." Reno replied and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door right behind Axel.

'Oh shit.' Both Axel and Roxas thought as the now happy Marluxia lunged for the closet and turned the knob.

TBC….

* * *

Well this just gets better and better doesn't it! Hehe  
I hope you enjoyed and please Review  
~Love ya'll!!


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

Awkward save...

"What in the world are you guys doing in here?" Saix demanded to know as he stepped in right as Mar opened the door and Roxas fell out, tumbling onto the floor. Everyone, but Axel gasped and Reno jumped back with a yelp.

The blue haired leader's jaw hung open as he stared at the blonde at his feet. Reno brought a hand over his mouth and Marluxia just stood there, dumbfounded. Roxas laid there, thinking that if he moved it would be his last.

"Now, how did he get in there?" Axel chuckled before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Saix's eyes then shot up at Axe and it was merely in seconds before the pyro was then pushed up against the wall, coughing for breath.

"Marluxia, Reno get that brat out of my sight. I have to 'talk' to my brother. Take him to his gang and make sure you tell the others members to stay away from here for the rest of the afternoon." Marluxia and Reno took a hold of the blonde and ran out the room.

Marluxia summoned his scythe and held it under the boy's chin.

"Why don't we just kill him? That's much more fun." The member said excitedly, but Reno made him lower the blade.

"Saix said to bring him back to his gang, so that's what we're going to do. Now move it kid." Reno growled at Rox and shoved him down the hall with Marluxia right behind him.

"ARGHHH….OHHH….GOD, SAIX YOU ALREADY HURT THIS FOOT..AHHHHRGHHH ….OHH GOD….SAIX….PLEASE STOP! ARGHHHHAHAHAHAH!" Axel screamed in pain as he was now hunched over on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth and a black right eye quickly forming.

"How could you possible even think of bringing that brat here?" The Lunar leader sneered as he approached his prey for another strike.

"Saix, I'm sorry. Please, I can explain." Axe squeaked, but was then lifted off the ground by his brother and he began to cough again.

"Yes, you can explain, as soon as I'm done."

"SAIX, Noooooo. Ahrghghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"Riku, over here!" Sora called and the silvered haired leader rushed out into the court yard, glaring. About the whole Badheart Boys were standing before them with a very scared Roxas shaking in front of the goggle wearing redhead. Reno and Marluxia might have not been the smartest people in a class room, but they were geniuses when it came to the gang.

They both knew how dumb it would be to just hand over the Blackened Heart leader's most prized possession without some back up. If they were going to have back up then they were going to get the best of the best, and that was all of the members.

The Blackened Heart members came up behind Riku with their weapons in hand. The silver haired teen walked to the middle of the courtyard and Reno could hear all of the Badheart Boys summon their weapons.

"Hand him over. Now!" Riku sneered as Reno stepped a little closer with Roxas in front of him. The redhead removed his hand, but Rox didn't move.

"Move it Brat." Marluxia called and became more impatient by the minute. By this time the student's were either crowded in the cafeteria or looking out the windows onto the scene. Roxas didn't move an inch. He might've not been that smart, but he sure as hell knew what side was safer.

He rather stay in the grasp of the enemy then return to Riku's hands, any day. He suddenly was lifted off the ground and started moving forward. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a tall blunette holding his shirt collar and carrying him to the other leader.

Saix set him down in front of Riku and the two leader's glared at each other. Ice daggers soared between them.

"Keep your whorish brother off my Roxas, Saix."

"Keep your worthless brat away from my brother, Riku."

The two of them growled at each other and didn't stop, until Cloud came over and wrapped his arm around Roxas. He then led the blonde away back into the gang group and Riku just eyed Saix a little longer.

The tall blue haired leader then turned and walked back to his gang. Riku glared at him a few more seconds then ran after his gang, who were now leaving out of the court yard. Once they were inside the building, Riku pinned Roxas up against the wall and hissed at him.

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in?" He leaned in closer, but Zack took grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off.

"That's enough Riku, he's already scared enough." The black haired teen stated as he stood between the two teens and glared at his leader. Riku threw up his clutched fist, aiming right for the second in command's cheek, but Zack blocked with his hand and held onto it.

Riku growled at him after he pulled his hand away.

"I'm gonna to the meeting room, none of you or the others member disturb us or there will be consequences." He made clear and took Roxas by the wrist before pulling him down the hall.

TBC...

* * *

Hi, sorry it took so long to upload. Okay I know these are short but sorry. I'll hopefully add more soon.  
Please Review, I would really love it.


	7. Chapter VI

I apologize for the late update.

* * *

Gangs of Kingdom Hearts High

Chapter VI

"What in the world are you guys doing in here?" Saix demanded to know as he stepped in right as Mar opened the door and Roxas fell out, tumbling onto the floor. Everyone, but Axel gasped and Reno jumped back with a yelp.

The blue haired leader's jaw hung open as he stared at the blonde at his feet. Reno brought a hand over his mouth and Marluxia just stood there, dumbfounded. Roxas laid there, thinking that if he moved it would be his last.

"Now, how did he get in there?" Axel chuckled before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Saix's eyes then shot up at Axe and it was merely in seconds before the pyro was then pushed up against the wall, coughing for breath.

"Marluxia, Reno get that brat out of my sight. I have to 'talk' to my brother. Take him to his gang and make sure you tell the others members to stay away from here for the rest of the afternoon." Marluxia and Reno took a hold of the blonde and ran out the room.

Marluxia summoned his scythe and held it under the boy's chin.

"Why don't we just kill him? That's much more fun." The member said excitedly, but Reno made him lower the blade.

"Saix said to bring him back to his gang, so that's what we're going to do. Now move it kid." Reno growled at Rox and shoved him down the hall with Marluxia right behind him.

"ARGHHH….OHHH….GOD, SAIX YOU ALREADY HURT THIS FOOT..AHHHHRGHHH ….OHH GOD….SAIX….PLEASE STOP! ARGHHHHAHAHAHAH!" Axel screamed in pain as he was now hunched over on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth and a black right eye quickly forming.

"How could you possible even think of bringing that brat here?" The Lunar leader sneered as he approached his prey for another strike.

"Saix, I'm sorry. Please, I can explain." Axe squeaked, but was then lifted off the ground by his brother and he began to cough again.

"Yes, you can explain, as soon as I'm done."

"SAIX, Noooooo. Ahrghghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"Riku, over here!" Sora called and the silvered haired leader rushed out into the court yard, glaring. About the whole Badheart Boys were standing before them with a very scared Roxas shaking in front of the goggle wearing redhead. Reno and Marluxia might have not been the smartest people in a class room, but they were geniuses when it came to the gang.

They both knew how dumb it would be to just hand over the Blackened Heart leader's most prized possession without some back up. If they were going to have back up then they were going to get the best of the best, and that was all of the members.

The Blackened Heart members came up behind Riku with their weapons in hand. The silver haired teen walked to the middle of the courtyard and Reno could hear all of the Badheart Boys summon their weapons.

"Hand him over. Now!" Riku sneered as Reno stepped a little closer with Roxas in front of him. The redhead removed his hand, but Rox didn't move.

"Move it Brat." Marluxia called and became more impatient by the minute. By this time the student's were either crowded in the cafeteria or looking out the windows onto the scene. Roxas didn't move an inch. He might've not been that smart, but he sure as hell knew what side was safer.

He rather stay in the grasp of the enemy then return to Riku's hands, any day. He suddenly was lifted off the ground and started moving forward. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a tall blunette holding his shirt collar and carrying him to the other leader.

Saix set him down in front of Riku and the two leader's glared at each other. Ice daggers soared between them.

"Keep your whorish brother off my Roxas, Saix."

"Keep your worthless brat away from my brother, Riku."

The two of them growled at each other and didn't stop, until Cloud came over and wrapped his arm around Roxas. He then led the blonde away back into the gang group and Riku just eyed Saix a little longer.

The tall blue haired leader then turned and walked back to his gang. Riku glared at him a few more seconds then ran after his gang, who were now leaving out of the court yard. Once they were inside the building, Riku pinned Roxas up against the wall and hissed at him.

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in?" He leaned in closer, but Zack took grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off.

"That's enough Riku, he's already scared enough." The black haired teen stated as he stood between the two teens and glared at his leader. Riku threw up his clutched fist, aiming right for the second in command's cheek, but Zack blocked with his hand and held onto it.

Riku growled at him after he pulled his hand away.

"I'm gonna to the meeting room, none of you or the others member disturb us or there will be consequences." He made clear and took Roxas by the wrist before pulling him down the hall.

**TBC...**

* * *

Again sorry for the slow update. I hope you all can forgive me. Please Review if you can. XD


	8. Chapter VII

I felt so sorry for the slow updates that I gave you two chapters! Again I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

Gangs of KIngdom Hearts High

Chapter VII

Roxas was then pushed into the Blackened Hearts meeting room and Riku locked the door. Roxas backed up into the wall and Riku placed his hand's on either side of the blonde.

"Riku,…please…"

"Please what? Do you know how worried I was? And then you didn't come when I called you….and…You know what it doesn't matter. You disobeyed me and now it's your time to pay your punishment. You know what type we haven't done in a long time. It's called 'Make your boy Beg!'" Riku explained as he then slammed Roxas down onto the futon.

"Riku. Please…stop." Rox begged, but the leader ignored him as he stripped the blonde down to his boxers in a matter of seconds. Riku then removed his own cloths and he claimed the blonde's lips. His tongue got dominance immediately and danced with the slick muscle.

Roxas moaned as he then pulled back and removed the younger mate's remaining peice of clothing. Riku flipped Rox over and got him up in all fours. He stuck four fingers in the blonde's punctured opening without warning making Rox yelp and cry out in pain.

Riku again ignored him and began to do a scissors motion with the fingers. He then pulled out and thrusted his member in to the boy with full force. Tears ran down Roxas's cheeks as he gripped onto the futon covering for dear life. He did all he could to moan so he would hide his cries of pain as Riku continued to thrust into him with more force then the first time.

The silver haired leader sank his nails into the gang boy's hips, causing the skin to be cut and turn red.

"Riku stop…Please, stop." Rox cried. Riku then pushed into him fully and hit Rox's spot, the cum of the leader filling the innocent boy. Roxas moaned loudly as Riku did about two mores time and then his eye's grew wide.

"Riku…ahhhh….I'm…gonna….ohhh…" The keybearer moaned loudly and held back tears as Riku pulled out of him. He knew if he didn't tell the long silver demon then he would just get punished more. Riku pushed Rox down against the futon again and bite down on his member. Roxas did all he could not to cry as Riku continued to bite, and bite hard.

Roxas cummed into his mouth and he swallowed it all in one gulp, what he was swallowing along with it, but didn't notice, was blood. The blonde couldn't help it anymore and cried. Tears flowing like a fountain from his eyes. Riku just kissed him deeply and roughly took a hold of Rox's member. The lustful teen would sink his nails into the tortured boy's member and the blood ran.

More tears flowed and the leader bite down on Roxas's lower lip. The blood ran down his chin and fell onto his chest. The greedy silver teen sank his nails into Rox's member again and the poor blonde did nothing, but moan and cummed into the hand.

Riku licked it up, but then got up and dressed himself. Roxas just then heard the last period bell ring and the now fully dressed teen fumbled through the blonde's pant's. He pulled out a small key and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Riku….please... you had me, please let me go." Rox begged but cried as Riku only turned to him at the door.

"I'll be back later and then I'll finish you." He sneered to his captured mate. He closed the door and locked the dead bolt from the outside, which was also the only way you could undo it, unless you had a key.

Roxas sat on the futon, still bare and bleeding. He sobbed into his knees as he knew he was fully trapped and was going to have to go through that more in an hour and a half.

"Help me…" He cried as he held onto his knees tightly.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please again forgive me and review if you can.


End file.
